wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
15 Years of Wiggly Fun!/Gallery
Gallery TheWiggles'15thBirthdayCake.jpg|The Wiggles' 15th birthday cake Celebrating15YearsofWigglyFun.jpg|The Wiggly Group DorothyinCelebrating15YearsofWigglyFun.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur Celebrating15YearsofWigglyFuntitlecard.jpg|Title card Happy15thBirthday4.jpg Happy15thBirthday5.jpg Happy15thBirthday6.jpg Happy15thBirthday7.jpg|Dorothy introducing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" Rock-a-ByeYourBear-DocumentaryPrologue.jpg|The Wiggles and the kids having a teddy bears picnic Rock-a-ByeYourBear-Documentary.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" (From "Wiggle Time" in 1993) Happy15thBirthday8.jpg Happy15thBirthday9.jpg HotPotato-DocumentaryPrologue.jpg|The Wiggles and John the Cook HotPotato-Documentary.jpg|"Hot Potato" (from "Yummy Yummy" in 1994) Happy15thBirthday10.jpg|Dorothy talking about the first Big Red Car TheBigRedCarinTheWiggles'15thBirthday.jpg|The Big Red Car. Note that the year is incorrectly named 1994, but the music video was made in 1995. TheMonkeyDance-LiveDocumentary.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" (From "The Wiggly Big Show") Happy15thBirthday11.jpg|Dorothy talking about the Wiggles' television series TheWigglesLogoinTheWiggles'15thBirthday.jpg|The Wiggles' logo Anthony'sFriend-Documentary.jpg|Wigglehouse Episode: "Anthony's Friend" TheOctomobile!-Documentary.jpg|Henry the Octopus Show: "The Octomobile!" Tricks-Documentary.jpg|Captain Feathersword's Pirate Show: "Tricks" FoodmaninTheWiggles'15thBirthday.jpg|''"I"M FOODMAN!"'' IntheWiggles'World-Documentary.jpg|"In the Wiggles' World" 20thCenturyFoxinTheWiggles'15thBirthday.jpg|The 1994 20th Century Fox Logo (see Logopedia for a gallery of it) QuackQuack-MovieDocumentary.jpg|"Quack, Quack" (from "The Wiggles Movie") BrrrrrrStreet-Documentary.jpg|Brrrrrr Street TheWigglesinBrrrrrrStreet-DocumentaryVersion.jpg|The Wiggles in Brrrrrr Street TheWigglesCold-DocumentaryVersion.jpg|The Wiggles cold OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword-Documentary.jpg|"Ooh It's Captain Feathersword" (from "The Wiggles Movie") DorothytheDinosaur'sName.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur's name Happy15thBirthday12.jpg Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-Documentary.jpg|"Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TheWigglesShow-Documentary.jpg|"The Wiggles Show" Happy15thBirthday13.jpg FruitSalad-SpanishDocumentary.jpg|"Fruit Salad" (Spanish) Happy15thBirthday14.jpg CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-MandarinDocumentary.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" (Mandarin) Happy15thBirthday15.jpg WigglesWorldinTheWiggles'15thBirthday.jpg|Wiggles World at Dreamworld Happy15thBirthday16.jpg|Dorothy talking about Wiggle Bay WiggleBay-Documentary.jpg|"Wiggle Bay" SwimLikeaFish-Documentary.jpg|"Swim Like a Fish" Happy15thBirthday17.jpg|Dorothy talking about Wiggle Bay We'retheCowboys-Documentary.jpg|"We're the Cowboys" (from "Cold Spaghetti Western)" Happy15thBirthday18.jpg|Dorothy talking about "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" WigglyParty-Documentary.jpg|"Wiggly Party" (from "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party' Marie'sWedding-Documentary.jpg|"Marie's Wedding" Happy15thBirthday19.jpg|Dorothy talking about "Wiggly Safari" DingoTango-DocumentaryPrologue.jpg|Anthony and Steve Irwin DingoTango-Documentary.jpg|"Dingo Tango" (from "Wiggly Safari") We'retheCrocodileBand-Documentary.jpg|"We're the Crocodile Band" (from "Wiggly Safari") Happy15thBirthday20.jpg|Dorothy talking about "Space Dancing" What'sThisButtonFor?-Documentary.jpg|"What's This Button For?" (From "Space Dancing") Happy15thBirthday21.jpg|Dorothy talking about New York City CentralPark,NewYork-Documentary.jpg|"Central Park, New York" (from "Top of the Tots") Happy15thBirthday22.jpg|Dorothy talking about Santa Claus GreatBigManinRed-Documentary.jpg|"Great Big Man in Red" (from "Santa's Rockin'!") Rockin'Santa!-Documentary.jpg|"Rockin' Santa!" (from "Santa's Rockin'!") Happy15thBirthday23.jpg|Dorothy talking about "Sailing Around the World" SailingAroundtheWorld-Documentary.jpg|"Sailing Around the World" Happy15thBirthday24.jpg|Dorothy talking about driving the Big Red Car HereComestheBigRedCar-Documentary.jpg|"Here Comes the Big Red Car" Happy15thBirthday25.jpg|Dorothy talking about the Wiggles' awards TheProWigglyHumansinSydney.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in Sydney TheOppositeWigglyGrouponQantasAirplane.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group on Qantas airplane TheWigglyGrouponQantasAirplane.jpg|The Wiggly Group on Qantas airplane TheWigglesonAirplane.jpg|The Wiggles on Qantas airplane Happy15thBirthday26.jpg JeffFattatAustralianCatholicUniversity.jpg|Jeff at Australian Catholic University MurrayCookatAustralianCatholicUniversity.jpg|Murray at Australian Catholic University AnthonyFieldatAustralianCatholicUniversity.jpg|Anthony at Australian Catholic University JeffFattandAnthonyFieldatAustralianCatholicUniversity.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at Australian Catholic University TheOtherWigglesatAustralianCatholicUniversity.jpg|The Other Wiggles at Australian Catholic University MurrayCookatSydneyTownHall.jpg|Murray at Sydney Town Hall MurrayCookandJeffFattatSydneyTownHall.jpg|Murray and Jeff AnthonyFieldandMurrayCookatSydneyTownHall.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheOtherWigglesatAustralianCatholicUniversityPhotoShoot.jpg|The Other Wiggles at Australian Catholic University photo shoot Happy15thBirthday27.jpg TheWigglyGroupattheSydneyEntertainmentCentre.jpg|The Wiggly Group at Sydney Entertainment Centre TheOtherWigglyGroupattheSydneyEntertainmentCentre.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group TheMaleWigglyGroupattheSydneyEntertainmentCentre.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group at the Sydney Entertainment Centre TheLandWigglyGroupattheSydneyEntertainmentCentre.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group TheProfessionalWigglyGroupattheSydneyEntertainmentCentre.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group TheWiggles'EntertainmentWalkAward.jpg|The Wiggles' Entertainment Walk award TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordattheSydneyEntertainmentCentre.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword AudienceonSunrise.jpg|The Sunrise audience TheMonkeyDance-SunriseLive.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" (Sunrise) TheUnforgottenWigglesonSunrise.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles LuciaandMikiFieldonSunrise.jpg|Lucia and Miki Field TheWiggles,MikiandLucia.jpg|The Wiggles, Miki and Lucia MurrayCookandJeffFattinNewYorkPoliceDepartmentCar.jpg|Murray and Jeff in New York Police Department car TheWigglesinNewYorkCity.jpg|The Wiggles in New York City MurrayandDorothyinNewYorkCity.jpg|Murray and Dorothy DorothyandAnthonyinNewYorkCity.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy MurrayandJeffinNewYorkCity.jpg|Murray and Jeff DorothyandGreginNewYorkCity.jpg|Greg and Dorothy JeffinNewYorkCity.jpg|Jeff AnthonyinNewYorkCity.jpg|Anthony DorothyandWagsinNewYorkCity.jpg|Dorothy and Wags DorothyinNewYorkCity.jpg|Dorothy JeffandAnthonyinNewYorkCity.jpg|Jeff and Anthony MurrayandShaquilleO'Neal.jpg|Murray and Shaquille O'Neal MurrayandShaquilleO'NealPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|Murray and Shaquille O'Neal playing Maton guitars AnthonyandShaquilleO'Neal.jpg|Anthony and Shaquille O'Neal ShaquilleO'Neal.jpg|Shquille O'Neal ShaquilleO'NealSingingHotPotato.jpg|Shaquille O'Neill playing "Hot Potato" GregandAnthonyin2002.jpg|Greg and Anthony AnthonyandJoeyFatone.jpg|Anthony and Joey Fatone TheWigglesandJoeyFatone.jpg|The Wiggles and Joey Fatone TheAwakeWigglesandJerrySeinfeld.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Jerry Seinfeld Happy15thBirthday28.jpg TheWigglyMascotsinRacingtotheRainbowTrailer.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Racing to the Rainbow" trailer RacingToTheRainbowTrailer.jpg|A "Racing to the Rainbow" trailer File:RacingtotheRainbowTrailer2.png|Another text for the "Racing to the Rainbow" trailer File:Wiggledancing!LiveinConcerttrailer.png|A "Wiggledancing! Live in the USA" trailer File:Wiggledancing!LiveintheUSA15thBirthdayDocumentary.png File:Greg'sThankYouMessage1.png|Greg's thank you message File:Greg'sThankYouMessage2.png File:Greg'sThankYouMessage3.png File:Greg'sThankYouMessage4.png File:Greg'sThankYouMessage5.png File:Greg'sThankYouMessage6.png [[Category:Galleries] Category:Special Galleries Category:Documentary galleries Category:2006 Category:2007